Karlheinz Von Ampus
"I'll gif you a pass zis time, but you listen. If I catch you running in the halls again, I vill report you to sie student council, or give you sie sticks. You understand?" -Karl doesn't fool around when it comes to law enforcement. Karlheinz "Karl" Von Ampus is the son of the Krampus, a German Christmas monster. He's currently on exchange at Monster High. Character Personality Karl is foreign, for starters. He comes from Deutschland, Germany to all you Americans, and is slightly unsure of what customs people have and don't have in this country. He has a thick accent that most people can't understand at first, much to his dismay, and often mock because of his funny pronunciations. He has a bit of a temper on him, and having very little tact makes it hard for him to control what he says when he's angry at someone. He's plain speaking, and doesn't suffer fools gladly. If he has a problem with you, he'll let you know tout suite. He has a special hatred for those he deems 'bad children'. Karl, because of the way he was raised, dislikes anyone and anything that breaks the rules, in any way, shape or form. Pranksters, especially Donell Ganger really get his goat (no pun intended), and he makes it his goal to rid Monster High of all the bad seeds hanging around. Karl is typically orderly and just likes things to be routinely, uninterrupted and safe. He keeps his school books, his wide array of scarves, the presents he helps bring on Christmas and all other possessions neatly catalogued and hates when anyone tries to mess with them. He's grown into the reputation of being 'that rule-obsessed German guy' over the short time he's been at Monster High, but he tries his best to be more than that. If you get to know him a little more, you'll notice that he's usually very polite (even when he's angry) and tries to be friendly to people and make new friends. Karl also has a bit of an obsession with the holidays, seeing as his father is a companion of Santa's. He enjoys anything that has to do with Christmas and tends to be even more high-strung than usual around December time, since 'you better be good for goodness sake'. Appearance Like his father, Karl has a beastly appearance. His skin is dark blue, verging on black, with little patchs off unkempt fur here and there. He has indigo hair with a pair of curled goat horns sticking out from it. He has a small tail that comes out from the back of his pants. His feet are shaped like hooves, which makes it hard to find a size of boot that will fit him properly. His eyes are black and slightly beady. Karl has a long forked tongue that occasionally sticks out of his mouth. He wears warm fur clothes, usually grey or black in colour, with a baggy Christmas sweater underneath. He wears large boots, designed specially to fit his feet, and has a red and green scarf wrapped around his neck, often covering his mouth and garbling some of his already fractured English. Origin of Species The Krampus is a German folkloric character and a companion of Santa Claus. During the Christmas season, it is said that the Devil lends out one of his scariest demons to Saint Nicholas for the time being. Some legends say that Santa's holy powers are what keep the monster at bay and force him to do what Kris Kringle wants. While Santa is the good side of Christmas, Krampus is the dark side of Yuletide. He will often appear in children's rooms to beat them with his bundle sticks, attempt to eat them up, or kidnap them. These tactics are used to scare kids into being good so that they will recieve presents from Santa. Krampus is a significant and recognizable character in modern pop culture, sometimes depicted on Christmas cards, decorations, t-shirts and even books. Krampusnacht (literally 'Krampus night') takes place on the day before the Feast of Saint Nicholas, in which the Krampus and Santa walk to streets, visiting houses. Santa dispenses gifts to good children, while bad kids recieve coal or beatings. Relationships Family No one knows who or where Karl's mother is, and he rarely ever talks about her. He lives with his father, who is very strict and has high expectations for his successor. His upbringing was supported by his father's employer, Santa Claus, who regularly invites Karl over for dinner, or to help around the household. He treats them both with the utmost respect, and possibly a little bit of fear in his father's case. He still never speaks ill of them. Friends Karl has only been at Monster High for a short time, and hasn't had much time to make many friends. Pet Karl owns a small reindeer named Sven, who is cared for by Santa Claus, and lives in a pen with the rest of the team. Sven is very playful and loves to have fun, but is unfortunately too small to ride, which limits the time he can spend goofing around with his owner. Romance Karl has been going steady with a girl he met online for about five months. Her name is Bella McNickel, daughter of the Belschnickel, and lives in Pennsylvania. The two of them have only met three times in real life, but they like each other a lot. Trivia *Karl's exaggerated German accent comes from (this awesome site here). I'm sorry if the accent seems stereotypical to anyone. *Sven is, obviously, a reference to the reindeer Kristoff owns in the movie 'Frozen'. *Karl Missy's thirteenth OC. *Karl's voice actor would most likely be Udo Kier, a German actor (naturally), who lent his voice to the portrayal of Professor Pericles in Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Category:Krampus Category:Missy's Characters Category:German Category:Males Category:Original Characters